


A Night Together

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [13]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 5x2: See No Evil. Sticking with Melinda and Jim in that opening scene. What does it mean when they have an evening alone? Many thanks to ghostwhispererfangirl for the opening collage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Together

This was actually happening.

"Wait, wait, you know what this means, don't you?" Jim blurted the words out as they left Aiden's bedroom, their beloved son sleeping peacefully.

Melinda sighed. "We get a gold star?"

"No, we might actually have some time to ourselves," Jim said, leaning on the wall outside of Aiden's room. He felt silly talking about it like this, but that was what parenting did to you. You learned euphemisms. You learned to mask boners, and pretend that you weren't naked when your son came in at three a.m. because he had a nightmare.

"Uh, if I didn't have peanut butter on my laptop," Melinda corrected.

He saw her eyes. He could tell she wanted it too, from the way she was angling herself closer to him all of a sudden, as if she wasn't even conscious of her body moving closer.

"Uh, laptop's peanut butter free, I had a minute when you were brushing Aiden's teeth," he said. He grinned. "Wait a minute, we've just got to get the dishes done."

As he said the words, he imagined dirty dish night, a relic of years gone by. They'd never do that again, he reflected. By the time Aiden was old enough to have moved out, he and Melinda probably wouldn't be limber enough to climb on the counter like that anymore.

Maybe they could change it up a bit once Aiden moved out.

"Uh, done," Melinda said, dragging his mind from the gutter...or the sink. "That was me while you were reading to Aiden."

He saw her mind start to work, computing what else needed to be done. He loved this side of his wife, desperate to schedule sex. And to people who said scheduling sex wasn't fun...they'd never had a ten thirty appointment that concluded with the best orgasm of their life.

"Well, if we can get the laundry folded-" Jim said, realizing he needed to talk faster.

"Also done. Clean scrubs, in your drawer." Melinda was talking faster, her eyes getting a gleam in them.

"I took out the trash. I made Aiden's lunch for tomorrow," Jim continued, ticking them off mentally.

You did?" Melinda wondered, actually shocked.

"Yeah," he said, moving closer to her.

"Ah, that is such a turn-on," she breathed, letting her hand rest on his chest. "If you did not have to go to work tonight..." Her eyes went dark as they met his, quietly promising his wildest dreams, because he had a trump card.

"I don't. I got that intern Scott to cover my shift." Bam. Night was won.

"We have a totally free night?" Melinda questioned, the purr in her voice making Jim weak in the knees.

"Absolutely," Jim moaned, as she grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway.

They hadn't even reached their door when Melinda halted, turned around, and Jim kissed her.

This was good. This was so good.

After nine years of marriage, it was insane how good they were at this.

Melinda's tongue was tangling with his, in the exact way she knew drove him crazy.

He placed pressure on her back, just until to make her moan, deep and throaty.

Their door.

She pushed it open, and they fell into their room. Jim managed to kick the door shut with his foot as he passed it, and then Melinda was backing up, their only connection their lips, but Jim wasn't breaking that thread.

Her knees hit the bed and she toppled backwards, as Jim followed her down, bracing his hands on either side of her head and staring down at her for a moment.

"You," he said, tugging her neckline a little lower. "Are one hot mama."

"Don't even," she said.

"You are," he insisted.

"I had peanut butter on my skirt for the whole time of a PTA meeting the other day," Melinda said.

"It was very sexy peanut butter," Jim said, finding that the material of her dress was very forgiving. He began to pull the dress straight down.

"It's going to stretch," Melinda complained, as he tugged it down over her shoulders.

"That's okay," he said, placing a kiss on her right shoulder, and then down her arm as more skin was revealed.

He slipped one arm free from the dress, and then did the other arm, making Melinda squirm when his lips landed on the tender skin of her inner elbow.

"Now," he whispered, eyes dark. "The gold ribbon."

"First place," she said. "Second base."

They stared at each other, just their gazes making the other get more aroused.

"We should hurry," Melinda suggested. "We don't know if Aiden will wake up and want water and I really don't want a repeat of last month."

Jim stifled a laugh, peeling his shirt over his head.

"You are hurrying," she said appreciatively as he slid his pants down his hips, boxers coming with them.

"I remembered what happened then," Jim said. "Now..."

Grabbing hold of the waist of her dress, he tugged it off the rest of the way, growling as more skin was revealed.

"It's not fair, you ladies always have so many more clothes," he said. "Like, I'm naked here, but you've still got...these," he whispered, leaning on one elbow over her, fingering the front clasp of her bra.

"This isn't even my sexy bra," she said. "It's my mom bra."

Jim reached over, his lips hovering over her breasts. In a moment, he'd undone the clasp with his teeth, moaning as her breasts were set free. "Melinda, any bra is sexy on you," he said, his tongue tasting each taut nipple.

She gasped, moving up against him, pressing her chest closer to his mouth. "You...know...exactly what spot to hit," she gasped, as his hands and teeth played with her breasts.

"It's been nine years, I should hope so," he gasped in return.

Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, attaching herself to him rather effectively.

His hands went down to cup her ass, molding them. "You're still wearing panties," he said.

"Your mistake," she gasped, letting her lips fall to his neck.

His head fell back as she sucked the skin there, letting her have it all.

"Dr. Lucas is going to have a hell of a love bite tomorrow," she teased.

The word brought him back into the moment rather harshly.

He was grateful. He was always grateful.

But why couldn't he be Jim? Just Jim.

He was Jim, though. Sam had never known to do...this.

His fingers slid to her hips, easing her legs off of him so he could tug her panties off.

And then he pulled away from her, shaking a little from desire.

She was staring at him, openly appreciating his body.

He stared back, examining every square inch, his hands and lips following where his eyes lay, until his lips were on her thighs, bringing her ever closer.

"Kiss me," she whispered, as she got closer and closer. "And I want you inside me when I finish."

He moved his head, as she met him halfway, and he plunged the depths of her mouth, as he entered her.

They complemented each other perfectly. She came to meet him in such a way that he felt the immediate increasing of his arousal. Yes. That was what it meant to be married for nine years.

He moved within her, bringing her to completion. As she shattered, calling his name, clutching his shoulder, rubbing her neck against his, he came in reply, responding to how turned on turning her on made him.

They fell away from each other, gasping.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest out of the corner of his eye.

"Ready for round two?" He asked a moment later.

She was already straddling him. "Oh, hell yes."


End file.
